Yet Another Teen Fanfic
by Scalene Waffles
Summary: Yup. It's another story of operatives as teenagers. Or more, a collection of stories inside a large story. Because it's so much fun to write.
1. Hair Dares

**Guess who's back? Back again? :)**

 **I've had so many different interpretations of many different operatives as teenagers. While I did hope to show some of them in Reputation, I kind of realized I just can't show all of them at the same time. I couldn't give each character justice.**

 **So, I've decided to make a bunch of different one shot fanfics just for fun. That way it'll be easier to show a little bit of everybody. Different sides and different characters during their many adventures in high school.**

 **And in case anyone's wondering, yes, the interpretations of Fanny and Patton from Reputation are totally gonna stay the same in this fanfic. Albeit with some changes in how they first meet each other, because I have made so many changes to Reputation over the last 2 years, y'all have no idea.**

 **I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Hair Dares"**

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

A short blonde boy in an orange sweater and a brunette girl chanted loudly. On the other side of the table sat a taller blonde boy in the middle of drinking a large liter of orange soda.

The fizzy liquid soon disappeared completely into the boy's mouth. He belched loudly before tossing the empty liter on the floor, where it immediately clanked against 2 other empty liters.

"There! 3 liters in 5 minutes", he laughed with a sense of victory. The girl turned to the boy with a prideful smirk. "I told you he could do it, Beetles!"

"Fine fine, you mates got me", Wally admitted. "But don't forget Virginia that you still lost on walking on the table on your hands."

"Hey, dare me again next week I'll walk all over your butt", Virginia defended. "But now what do we get YOU to do?"

"Dude what CAN'T he do", the blonde on the other side asked. "We've tried everything! Jump off the building of my roof, fit a whole watermelon into his mouth, streak naked into the principal's office."

"Yeah", Virginia chuckled. "That was a fun day. But c'mon Bartie, we gotta get him to do something good."

"Yeah, well whatever it is, better be quick", Wally said, feigning boredom as he looked at his knuckles. "I got somewhere big to be tonight."

"Alright alright", Virginia smirked. "Well I dare you to..", she put her hand on her chin and thought about it for a moment.

"Ooo", Bartie suddenly perked up and leaned across the table to Virginia. "I got a good one!"

He whispered into Virginia's ear, who then chuckled and fist bumped Bartie. "Dude, that's a good one".

Wally looked at the 2's conversation in annoyance and anticipation. "What? Just name it!"

"We dare you...to shave your head into a mohawk", Virginia then laughed as Wally's face fell.

"What? Dude, no! Did you not hear what I just said? I have somewhere BIG to BE TONIGHT", Wally shouted. "I'll look like a dork!"

"Oh, I understand", Virginia started. "You don't wanna look like a dork"

"Thank you."

"You'd just rather look like a chicken."

Wally's eyes went wide and glared straight towards Virginia. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me" Virginia smirked. Beside her, Bartie started to flap his arms mockingly and make clucking sounds. "Bawk, bawk, bawk! A giant chicken."

"The only question is rotisserie or extra crispy", Virginia continued, knowing full well how redder Wally was getting. He glared at the duo in front of him laughing and clucking for a few moments, before he held out his hand.

"Gimme that razor."

* * *

The night sky was full of numerous stars, the moon illuminating the ground below it.

Kuki sat there in a baggy dark purple sweater and green leggings laid on a large blanket, with a picnic basket next to her purple spiked boots. She laid on the blanket with a peeved look on her face.

She heard rustling footsteps and looked behind her to see another figure walk up to the blanket.

There she saw Wally, with a slightly fancier orange hoodie on and blue jeans. But his usual bowl cut hair, was instead replaced with a mohawk straight in the middle of his hair, and the head surrounding it was bald, outside of hacked up strands of blonde hair sticking out.

Kuki gasped and started to run over to examine his hair further.

"What happened to you", she exclaimed in worry as she put his face in her hands.

"I can explain", Wally nervously started to say. "See what happened was-"

"Who dared you", she asked.

"...Bartie and Virginia."

Kuki huffed before signing in relief. "You had me so mad! I thought you forgot!"

"What? Of course I wouldn't forget", Wally said. "I've been thinking about this all week."

"Aww, you have", Kuki asked.

Wally started to turn red and shyly nodded with a mumbled "mmm yeah"

Kuki then tackled Wally down into the grass in a huge bearhug.

"I KNEW IT!"

Wally laid there confused for a moment, before hugging Kuki back. She then put one of her sweater covered hands over his head, only to land in a bald spot.

"It's going to be so weird having your hair like this", she said sadly, as she tried to run her hair in his thick spiky mohawk. "I feel sorry for Bartie and Virginia the next time they see you."

"Aw don't worry Kuki", Wally reassured. "I already got back at them"

"And how did you do that", Kuki inquired.

"I just got Bartie a rain bowed hair dye and Virginia to shave half her head"

* * *

 **I feel the first chapter is always the hardest to write. You know, the first introduction to what the fanfic as a whole will be like. But I finally decided to write about how Wally first got his mohawk, the one his older self mentioned having in FUTURE.**

 **Got some of Wally, Bartie, and Virginia, as well as a little bit of Kuki, who's gonna get her own little chapter later.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	2. Short Stuff

**Woo! Second chapter already! Writing's easier when there's not a certain story line to follow I guess.**

 **Comment shout-out**

 **Iamweirdo97: Thanks! I like your fanfic too btw. It's pretty fun to read so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Short Stuff"**

* * *

A redhead teenager walked into the lunch line in the high school cafeteria. She grabbed a lunch tray and did her best to put it on the tray line.

It would've been a lot easier if she could see above the tray line.

The girl then lifted herself above the line and tried to hoist her legs onto the platform. However, she struggled some, and clung onto the line while desperately flailing her legs to get a grip. Some students that were near her did their best to hold in their laughter as she glared at the pizza bagels in front of her through black triangle sunglasses. She stretch one of her arms out to a plate of bagels, only to come short. She groaned in frustration as she tried to lunge a few inches further.

Behind her, Rachel sighed and pushed the plate in front of her friend closer to her hand, before grabbing another plate for herself. The redhead sighed and slid the plate down to her tray, and her feet touched the floor again. She turned to Rachel with a flustered face.

"I was about to get it", she said.

"Sure you were", Rachel smirked as they moved further down the line, and Rachel continued to put foods on her friend's tray.

"Hey Fan", Wally quipped from a few people ahead. "How's the weather down there?"

"I swear Beetles, when my growth spurt finally kicks in, I'm going to use it to beat you into the ground."

* * *

 **And here it is!**

 **I always believe Fanny would be short as a teenager, probably a late growth spurt. And of course, Wally's not about to miss a chance to make cracks at someone shorter than he is.**

 **A lot shorter chapter, kind of fitting with it's title I guess lol**

 **Next chapter I'll make it up with something a little longer.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	3. Teen MacGyver

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend pennywhistle444. Don't worry she's not dead or anything, but this does have her favorite character and she's a cool chick.**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Teen MacGyver"**

* * *

Virginia and Bartie walked on the sidewalk on a Saturday noon towards a blue house.

"Do you think he's gonna make it", Bartie asked as they approached the house's garage door.

"I sure hope so", Virginia answered as they knocked thrice on the garage door.

The door opened up slowly as the teens awed at the inside.

Inside the garage seemed to be an infinite space full of numerous ships. Large half-finished vans sat on the ground next to scrapped COOLBUSes and SCAMPERs. All around were assortments of scrap metal and gears scattered all over the garage. In the middle, sat a large desk full of different mismatched blueprints, and a large silver trash can filled to the brim with crumpled up papers.

"No matter how many times we come in here, this place never ceases to amaze me", Bartie whispered and Viriginia nodded in agreement.

Above them, sat propelled via strings, a large aircraft wing with blue sparks coming out of from the roof. Suddenly the sparks stopped as a figure in a welding mask came flying down through a jet-pack made with tennis rackets.

The figure took off the mask to reveal a pudgy face with small acne. He had a nose ring and wore a brown snow hat, with wild brown hair sticking out all over his forehead.

"Gilligan", Virginia exclaimed happily. "How have things been going?"

"Oh not much Just about to start finishing up Fanny's van. Otherwise, I'm be SCREWED", Hoagie laughed as he held up a screwdriver for emphasis. However, it quickly died when Virginia and Bartie didn't laugh along.

Hoagie then coughed and started walking to his head. "So, what do you guys want me to build this time?"

"Well", Virginia started. "We want you to build us a car."

Hoagie sighed. "Guys, we've been over this. You have neither enough money to pay for it or any of the materials yourself to give me."

"Oh we've got materials for it alright", Virginia smiled confidently.

She then reached into her jean pockets and pulled out a nickel, a couple of rubber bands, a roll of blue tape, and a pencil sharpener designed like a frog.

Hoagie stared dumbfounded and looked up to Bartie and Virginia, anticipating for them to laugh as a joke. But nope, they just looked at him with anticipating smiles.

"...You 2 are serious?"

"Yeah", Bartie nodded. "You can make us a sweet car out of this right?"

"...What kind of MacGyver do you 2 think I am?! You can't just give me random junk and assume I can make whatever you want out of it!"

"...So does that mean you can't make the car out of this stuff?"

"Well of course I can but it's gonna cost a lot more than 5 cents", Hoagie answered holding up the single nickel. "This isn't a charity, you know."

* * *

 **And here it is!**

 **Hoagie continues his inventions and vehicles, albeit now with a price to it, either with money or chili dogs. He's not picky with either.**

 **Chances are he makes this car, but it can't even start because Virginia and Bartie couldn't afford an engine.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	4. Confidence Builder

**Ok, so with this chapter I'm actually kinda cheating a little bit in that it's something I've** **already written. Over the course of 2 years, while I never finished Reputation, I have written bits and excerpts of it in pictures. I just could never finish the entire story. So, sometimes if I can't really find something big to write or in a bit of a block, I'll just upload something I wrote before for Reputation (and will preface it with it a note to show it's from said fic). So I guess in a way, it can still finish.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Confidence Builder"**

* * *

"Ok. Now, pretend I am Wally, and do just like I told you."

Patton looked down unsure at Fanny "Are you sure that this is gonna work?"

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't", Fanny said as she put on the small orange hoodie. "That's why we're doing a practice run. So that it will go just exactly like it will happen."

Patton gulped then nodded. "O-Ok. I'm ready."

Fanny cleared her throat, before she started to speak in a terrible Australian accent. "Oy there, Dork-lovsky. You ready for our lunch o'clock appointment?"

"Wally's never said lunch o'clock to me before-"

"But you KNOW that's exactly what he wants to say", Fanny retorted in her normal voice, before going back into character. "Let's go, I know just how much you love Fish Day" she said grabbing his arm.

Patton shook nervously out of habit, before he cleared his throat. "N-N-No. I-I won't let you do it. I-I'm not gonna l-l-let you bother me, Y-You…you meanie!"

Fanny came closer to him, making an intimidating presence despite her short stature. "Ohh, a meanie eh? You wanna go and try to MAKE me stop, you big whale?"

Patton's eyes widened in fear and he immediately cowered. "NO! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to… just PLEASE go easy this time on the tartar sauce!"

He sank to his knees and shook as Fanny glared.

"WHIZZER", she shouted in her regular voice. "Why the crud are you giving up so quickly?!"

Patton opened his eyes again and looked up to Fanny. "Well, you said to do it exactly like it'll happen."

Fanny breathed in heavily as she put her face into one of her arms.

"I said no, but you kept going. I didn't know what to do afterwards!"

"Well he's not just gonna back down like that", Fanny said exasperated. "He pushes back, you gotta push back harder."

Patton looked unsure. "Well, I don't know if I could do that-"

"Of COURSE you can", Fanny argued. "Look at you! You're ENORMOUS! You tower over most of the teens there without even trying! You're like a freaking skyscraper. And you're telling me you can't push back on a little pipsquak like Beetles?"

"… Aren't you the small height as-"

"I am an INCH taller than him", Fanny interrupted indignantly. "But that not the point. The point is, you will have no trouble taking him down. You could probably do it just by stepping on him."

Patton looked down at the ground in unease. Fanny came over closer to him while she could still face him at eye level.

"Look, Whizzer. This is the Fan telling you this. And The Fan, she ain't ever wrong, is she?"

Patton looked at her before answering quietly. "No"

"That's RIGHT! Now, you can take him."

"O-Ok."

"Say it. You can take him."

Patton breathed in before repeating quietly. "I can take him."

"Louder!"

"I can take him", he repeated slightly louder.

"So I can hear you."

"I can take him!"

"The whole house"

"I can TAKE HIM", Patton said while stood back up.

"Wally from his house!"

"I CAN TAKE HIM!"

"YOU CAN TAKE HIM!"

"I CAN TAKE HIM!"

"YEAH", Fanny cheered enthusiastically, punching Patton's arm lightly. "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

Patton looked down at Fanny smiling. "I can TAKE him!"

Fanny looked up at Patton. He looked so different than a few minutes. He didn't look like someone who was getting swirlies every day. He looked like someone no one would even think of trying to mess with.

"Exactly", Fanny said more calmly. "You're getting it. Now that's progress."

Patton continued smiling brightly and Fanny soon found herself even smiling back. She said to him proudly,

"That's confidence.

Patton looked in amazement. "…I like it."

The 2 smiled for a moment, before Patton asked "So, can we try that again?"

"Of course, Whizzer", Fanny answered before getting back into her "Wally" character.

"However, after this, we gotta teach you some new words. Because no matter how confident you feel, I can tell you right now, "meanie" is not going to cut it."

* * *

"Well", Fanny said to Patton as they walked towards the school. "Today's the day."

"Yup", Patton answered still shaking. "It's.. it's definitely today."

Fanny gave him a playful look. "Aw come on Whizzer. You're not still afraid of Beetles are you?"

"Well…sort of. A little."

"Hey, don't worry. Remember, you can't show fear."

"I can't help it! I wear my fear right on my sleeves."

"Well maybe you should stop wearing hoodies", Fanny smirked. "Then you won't have sleeves."

Patton looked at her mad. "You know what I mean!"

"Relax. I'm just messing with you", she playfully punched him as they walked.

"Just remember our training, our insults, and that you're BIGGER! You're gonna be fine."

Patton gulped then nodded. "Right….I can take him."

"That's right. Just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

A few hours later, it was lunch time.

Fanny had sat down, french fries in hand as she looked over at Patton. He was alone at his usual table, as his eyes darted in many different directions in anticipation.

She sighed. "Sheesh, he's terrible at looking casual."

"Who is?"

"Yah!" Fanny looked up wide-eyed to see Rachel coming by with a lunch tray. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"Oh Rachel, it's just you."

"Yes, it's "just" me", Rachel smiled back. "So, who's terrible at looking casual?"

"Oh just Whizzer over there", she said motioning to him. "He can't hide his emotions at all."

"That's a good point", Rachel concurred, eating a French fry. "Though I can't say I blame him. I mean, it IS Fish Day."

"Actually, I think we're gonna get quite the show today", Fanny said.

"Oh really", another voice, Abby, joined into their conversation across the table. "And just what gave you that idea?"

"Oh, just a feeling." Abby and Rachel gave each other a look, before turning their attention back to Fanny.

"Fanny", Rachel began to ask, "What did you do?"

"I did not do anything", Fanny answered annoyed. "Sheesh! You 2 always think if something's happening to him, I'M the reason behind it!"

"Well, y'all 2 have been spending a lotta time together pretty recently", Abby backed up. "Maybe you didn't do anything, but you should know something."

"I don't know what's up with him today", she lied furiously. "What am I? His mother's keeper?"

Rachel and Abby looked at her suspiciously but before they could say anything, their attention was caught by an audible gasp. They turned back to see a small crowd of teenagers who were turned around. They walked over to the source of the crowd to see Patton standing up, shaking furiously, while Wally looked up at him his face red with shocked.

"Wait, gimme a second", he said. "What did YOU just say?"

Patton breathed in before answering nervously. "W-What I said was…..no. We-we will not be d-doing Fish Day."

Wally walked close towards Patton, as Patton instinctively slouched to the shorter teenager.

"Oh we aren't, are we", he said. "And just why aren't we, you giant dork?"

Patton looked around, still shaking like a leaf, wondering what to do. His eyes locked for a moment on Fanny behind Wally, who motioned her hand to say "go on".

"Well", he continued, less nervous. "Because I don't need to take it. I'm bigger than you. I am a skyscraper!"

"Duh. It's because you're a giant freak", Virginia shouted over the crowd. Wally looked back at her angrily.

"Ey, I've got this all settled", he shouted to Virginia.

"Oh yeah", she snarked. "You've definitely got this handled."

"I will in a second", he turned his attention back to Patton. "Now, I don't care how big you are. We both know I can take you down."

He then shoved Patton, who moved back accordingly.

He turned back to Virginia with a smirk. "Ya see? I totally have-"

However he was interrupted when he felt a small push on his back, stumbling him to the ground. The crowd among them "oooh"-ed and gasped as Wally got up.

He looked at Patton, who still had his hands out from the shove. "No. I…I can take you. You can't just..push me around, and-and stuff me in lockers, and-and-and put tartar sauce in my clothes just because I'm friends with a kid."

He started to walk towards Wally, as Wally started to walk back startled.

"And furthermore", he said, no longer hesitating. "My name is NOT Dork-lovsky. It's DRIL-ovsky! PATTON Drilovsky! And I am NOT just some punching bag for you to look super tough on for everybody else. If you really want to find some way to look cool, I will NOT be it! Those days are OVER! This will be the LAST time of dealing with you treating me like dirt and acting like a…..like…..like a C-!"

In that moment, the world seemed to stop.

Everyone in the cafeteria just stared in bewilderment, shock, and dread as their faces paled. Except for Virginia's, who look about a second away from going into hysterics.

Fanny paled before putting her hands into her face.

 _Of course,_ she thought. _Of all the words I taught him, he goes with THAT one!_

Almost in slow- motion, Wally's face turned from scared to shock to seething anger. Meanwhile, Patton's face went from confident to realization to utterly terrified.

"O-Oh my goodness", he said backing up and shrinking. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to go that far. And-and-and I don't even mind the name and the sauce-"

However, all his talk was ignored as Wally's face turned red and grabbed Patton's scarf. The scarf tightened around Patton's neck for a few seconds, making Patton struggle to get away as his face paled. However, before anything fatal could happen, the cloth broke and Patton skidded face-first into the floor.

What he got up to see was a flash of small pink bits of fabric flying in the air, as a short blonde teenager created more in his hands.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Patton screamed and looked in shock and terror. He desperately got on the ground trying to pick up the numerous tattered pieces. He fruitlessly tried to put the scraps back together, as tears started to form in his eyes.

He looked back up at Wally, who was grinning almost sadistically at the chorus of laughing behind him, a small piece of scarf still in his own hand. Patton breathed in short breaths heavily as he clutched the cloth pieces.

"Oh, BOY", Wally said angrily. "Are you in for it NOW, Dork-lovsky."

Fanny looked at Patton among the crowd, before a look of worry came across her own face. She saw Patton get back up, slowly, but with a look that she had never seen from him before.

It wasn't a look of confidence, or happiness, or giant bewilderment.

The look Patton had, screamed nothing but RAGE.

And then it happened.

The whole cafeteria seemed to go in slow motion, as Wally's body collided into a wall.

Patton looked down at the boy, who was groaning while on the ground.

Wally raised his head slowly, rising over the bricks and debris, before he put his hand on his face. He looked over at his fingers, which now had blood dripping on them where they had touched his nose.

Patton's mouth became agape before he looked down on his own blood-covered hands.

 _Oh sweet Yipper_ , he thought. _What the crud have I done?_

* * *

 **How is this longer than all the other chapters I've written so far? And with this ending it'll probably be even longer.**

 **When they first became a duo, Patton was picked on a lot by…. _everybody_ in McClintock High. He didn't try to fight back from it, and he gives them plenty of material to work with.**

 **A bit after they met and started getting together, Fanny noticed how Patton would back down super easily despite being built like a freight train. So, she gave him some help to stand up for himself better.**

 **This is the first time they do something like this, and the first time in a long time that Patton gains something that he had lost in his decommissioning; confidence.**

 **And through that, there started to be some small, small hints of the good old, confident, strong, not dealing with any crud, Numbuh 60 back in him.**

 **Fanny also taught him a rather extensive list of new "colorful" words that would make a sailor blush, but that's another story.**

 **In Reputation, this would've been the first time Fanny stops seeing Patton as a means to an end and only caring about him when she wants something, and starts seeing him as a genuine human being who she's concerned for in their safety.**

 **I hope you liked it and please review. Review are always appreciated.**


End file.
